Problem: Add. $7.57 + 88.4=$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ $.$ ${5}$ $7$ $8$ $8$ $.$ ${4}$ $0$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ $.$ ${5}$ $7$ $+$ $\overset{1}{8}$ $8$ $.$ ${4}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $9$ $5$ $.$ $9$ $7$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({7}+ {88}) + ({0.57} + {0.40})\\\\ &=95+ {0.97}\\\\ &=95.97 \end{aligned}$ $7.57 + 88.4=95.97$